The Amanda story
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Amanda é a banda mais famosa do momento e Manda Kawaii e Amanda-chan estão precisando de férias. elas se separam e viajam depois do último show da turnê que faziam: Amandachan vai para a Grécia e acaba conhecendo alguém muito especial. EM HIATUS


Resumo: Amanda² é a banda mais famosa do momento e Manda Kawaii e Amanda-chan estão precisando de férias...elas se separam e viajam para suas merecidas férias depois do último show da turnê que faziam... Amanda-chan vai para a Grécia, e o problema é se ela vai conseguir ou não escapar dos fãs que descobriram para onde viajara... mas e se alguém ajudá-la?

Retratação: Saint Seiya n é meu... (pq meu Deus, pq??? Eu keria tanto... ;;) e o nome Carlo pertence à Pipe, mas a Amanda-chan é minha e exclusivamente única personificação no mundo das fics, assim como Manda Kawaii é a personificação da Araujo-san nas fics... já Amanda² é nome meu e da Araujo-san... as amazonas de Bronze são minhas criações, (tirando a June... XDD) As músicas todas são na maioria de bandas de música japonesa e o nome delas estão no fim do capítulo na ordem em que aparecem... (nos cap q tem música... óbvio)

N/A especial: essa fic é o presente de aniver da Araujo-san por isso parabéns migaaaaa!!!!

Legenda:

Fulano: blablabla - fala normal de fulano

blablabla - pensamento

ação - ação da pessoa que está falando

_blablabla _- letra da musica cantada pela personagem indicada na descrição...

Blablabla - descrição da cena e ações

(N/A: blablabla) - nota cretina da autora

1. precisamos de férias...

Live in Irland...

Esse era o último show da turnê Sky e a dupla de J-Rock mais badalada está esperando o fim da abertura para entrar com tudo no palco e fazer o que melhor sabiam fazer, mandar ver...

Amanda-chan: é agora... mexendo nervosamente com as baquetas

Manda Kawaii: tá na hora... pegando sua guitarra

Amanda-chan: boa sorte...

O palco, estava devidamente arrumado, os instrumentos à postos, a cada lado do palco havia um telão que mostrava para quem estivesse mais afastado tudo que ocorria no palco.

No palco a banda que fazia a abertura do show já terminara a algum tempo de cantar e agradecer, os instrumentos da banda foram trocados pelos da grande atração do show. Logo os integrantes da banda de apoio (N/A: pq não tem como alguém tocar um repertório de músicas só com 2 instrumentos né?) entraram no palco. Um destes, que segurava um baixo azul escuro, se dirigiu até o centro do palco. Ele tinha cabelos azuis repicados que desciam pelas costas com uma franja esfiapada que caía nos olhos castanhos. Vestia calça preta e uma camisa preta com uma capa de mesma cor caindo sobre seus ombros. Nos pés, sapatos pretos e na cabeça uma elegante cartola negra.

Baixista: bem em primeiro lugar, boa noite. espero que tenham gostado da banda que fez a abertura desse show e gostem mais ainda da continuação... ouve a aprovação da platéia impaciente mas eu não vou mais ficar falando... vocês sabem que vem aí... essas duas garotas que vieram de um país tão longe quanto o Brasil e, apesar das dificuldades no caminho, realizaram seu maior sonho e agora estão aqui pra levantar vocês do chão, com vocês, as mais novas estrelas do J-Rock: Amanda-chan, Manda Kawaii... AMANDA²!!!!

Amanda-chan entrou atirando beijos e sorrisos para o público enlouquecido, depois se acomodando em sua bateria e se preparando para a entrada de Manda Kawaii, começando com os acordes da primeira música...

Manda Kawaii entra pulando e contagiando o público ansioso que reconhece a música pelos acordes iniciais e vai à loucura...

_Nuke dashita daichi de_

_te ni ireta no wa jiyuu_

_maybe lucky maybe lucky_

_I dare say I'm lucky_

As luzes brancas iluminavam o palco e se moviam e piscavam aleatoriamente no ritmo da música, o foco sempre na guitarrista que cantava alegre

_reeru no ue ni sotte_

_doko made yukeru kana_

_maybe lucky maybe lucky_

_I dare say I'm lucky_

_yakimashi no sekai ni wa hikarenai kara_

_kimi no mirai wa acchi_

_saa trying trying in yourself_

Manda Kawaii estava vestindo um corpete negro com detalhes em finos fios de prata, uma saia preta comprida até o joelho aberta nas duas laterais, deixando à mostra boa parte das pernas da guitarrista. Nos pulsos, presas por spykes, estavam as pontas de um véu negro esvoaçante, preso por trás pela coleira em seu pescoço. Os spykes eram pontudos e a coleira tinha círculos prata como adorno. A maquiagem tinha como base o rosto muito pálido, efeito causado pelo pó de arroz, e maquiagem negra feita com lápis de olho, batom e pintura para rosto. A maquiagem formava 3 losangos pretos embaixo do olho esquerdo, olhos contornados de preto com um traço leve puxado do olho e lábios pretos com um risco suave saindo de cada lado do lábio. O cabelo castanho comprido estava em parte preso com pauzinhos de cabelo pretos com desenhos de flor prateados em um coque. Um pouco de franja repicada caia sobre os olhos castanhos. A guitarra era toda rosa néon com estrelas negras estampadas.

Manda Kawaii sorri, todo aquele público empolgado pulando e cantando junto a música... ao pensar nisso se sente muito feliz, pois é disso que ela realmente gosta... não trocaria sua carreira musical por nada nesse mundo...

_causes stain stay away_

_causes stain stay away_

Amanda-chan estava vestindo uma blusa preta de com mangas feitas de tecido rendado que deixava os ombros à mostra, além de uma saia preta de pregas rodada que ia até os tornozelos. Nos pés sapatos boneca pretos, além de uma meia 7/8 rendada. Na cintura, uma faixa de cetim preta larga estava amarrada com um bonito laço nas costas da baterista. Os cabelos loiros compridos estavam soltos e emolduravam o rosto pálido em que se destacavam os olhos azuis com muito lápis e sombra pretos o rodeando, a boca estava valorizada com um batom vermelho escuro.

A bateria era preta, com detalhes em azul e, nos tripés dos pratos, haviam estrelas azuis transparentes enfeitando e dando um toque especial para a bateria.

Amanda-chan na bateria a cada batida se sentia mais realizada e empolgada, afinal ela realmente amava sua bateria, amava de coração a banda e se sente cada dia mais feliz com isso... soltou um sorriso... adorava ouvir sua amiga, que tinha como uma irmã, cantar... ela tinha uma linda voz que combinava muito com várias músicas, principalmente as mais agitadas...

_massara na taiyou wa_

_dare ni mo furi sosogu_

_maybe happy maybe happy_

_I dare say I'm happy_

_urusaku iwanaide ne_

_shizunde shimau kara_

_maybe happy maybe happy_

_I dare say I'm happy_

_karamitsuku sekai ni wa unzara nano sa_

_kagefumi shitenaide_

_saa trying trying in yourself_

Manda Kawaii continuava a cantar, enquanto passava bem perto do público, fazendo esse ir ao delírio... pulava conforme a música, deu uma pequena parada nos pulos, a próxima parte da música era mais calma, assim não havia necessidade para pulos...

_causes stain stay away_

_causes stain stay away_

_causes stain stay away_

_right away on! BOTHER ME_

Dedilhando sua guitarra, Manda Kawaii se preparou para o seu pequeno solo de 30 segundos, ouvindo as batidas cadenciadas e perfeitas da bateria de sua melhor amiga e companheira de banda, a quem tinha como uma irmã...

_umarenagara boku wa muhou jyoutai sa_

_ishi koro korogashi_

_saa trying trying in myself_

_causes stain stay away_

_causes stain stay away_

_causes stain stay away_

_right away ..._

_ukabu kumo no you ni dare mo boku o tsukamenai_

_nani mo kamo o kowashi jiyuu no moto ni umareta_

Deu um último som agudo e finalizou a música juntamente com o resto da banda... ouvindo os aplausos da multidão... aquele era o último show da sua 5ª turnê, e a sua banda já era conhecida por todo o mundo...

Manda Kawaii: obrigada, obrigada, vocês são muito gentis... esse é o nosso 3° show aqui na Irlanda, e nós estamos muito felizes mesmo por estar aqui com vocês, não é Amanda-chan?

Amanda-chan: é estamos muito felizes!!! E por isso prometemos dar um show único a vocês!!!  
Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! aplausos e gritos histéricos

Um homem desconhecido na platéia segurando um cartaz enorme chama a atenção de Amanda-chan... no cartaz está escrito: "Amanda-chan, eu te amo!!! Casa comigo???"

Amanda-chan fica um pouco corada, mas com a intensa maquiagem branca na cara isso não foi muito perceptível... ela se levanta com um microfone e um rapaz toma seu lugar na bateria... a iniciaram-se os acordes da 2ª música e logo Amanda-chan estava no centro do palco, a multidão ansiava por ouvir a voz da baterista, que fazia movimentos lentos ao ouvir o piano...

_Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki ...hageshiku modaeru honnou_

Ao ouvir as batidas da bateria começou a pisar forte em uma dança cadenciada, se mexendo no ritmo das batidas, enquanto Manda Kawaii dedilhava sua guitarra se movendo ao ritmo da música, com a cabeça indo para a frente e para trás...

A iluminação no ritmo da música estava em tons de vermelho agora ao invés do habitual branco e o foco focalizava a baterista no palco escurecido.

_Beast of blood_

A platéia vibrava louca acompanhando os movimentos de Amanda-chan...

_Place of silence, moving shadows_

_Crimson eyes are strangely gleaming in the darkness_

_Madness starting to awake_

_Playful desire starving of blood_

_Get down limitless night_

_Beast of blood_

_Beast of blood_

_Beast of blood_

_Along with the scream from the death throes_

_Sharp claws are shining brighter_

_Dually obscene breaths continues_

_And rips apart the silence of the night_

_Crossing the uplifty night_

_Get down limitless night_

_Beast of blood_

_Beast of blood, _

_Beast of blood _

_Beast of blood_

Amanda-chan sorri... adorava demais aquela energia toda que sobrava nos shows da banda... Manda Kawaii sorri também em cumplicidade... adoravam tudo aquilo, tinha horas que não sabiam dizer se aquilo era real... mas aquela gente toda ali estava provando que realmente nada daquilo era sonho...

_kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou_

_senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki... hageshiku modaeru honnou_

_kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou_

_Beast of blood_

_Beast of blood_

_No fear, no sadness_

_Lofty life is tasting loneliness and eternity_

_And near by the target with no more life_

_Red drops on my greedy lips_

_Falls down on the freezing ground_

_Get down limitless night_

_Beast of blood_

_Beast of blood _

_Beast of blood _

_Spills blood on me 'till it fills my body_

_Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou_

_senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki ...hageshiku modaeru honnou_

_tsumetai karada ni hotobashiru yokubou o akai chi de uruosu_

_kairaku no sakebi hibiku yoru ni ...surudoku myaku utsu honnou_

Amanda-chan chegou bem perto da platéia, tocando nas mãos dos fãs mais próximos, sentindo a emoção deles.

_Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou_

_senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki ...hageshiku modaeru honnou_

_Beast of blood_

Enquanto as notas finais estavam sumindo, Amanda-chan voltou ao centro do palco, passando direto de volta para sua amada bateria... nada como a sensação de tocá-la de novo...

Manda Kawaii se prepara para os acordes da próxima música... agora as luzes iluminaram mais o palco e a cor dominante se tornou o laranja, que se espalhava por todo o palco se misturando ao branco.

_Kimi ga mienakute mienakute_

_Nan do mo yobikakeru yo_

_Kono yoru ni mayotte shimau_

Manda Kawaii vai dançando, de um lado a outro do palco, cantado com todo o sentimento a música e interpretando as palavras...

_Kimi ni nemuru shihaisha wa_

_Ima mo muguchi na mama no lies_

_Karui binetsu kagerou no you ni_

_Yurame ite hanarenai_

_Sukoshi mada furueteru kizuguchi ni_

_Sotto furete mita_

_Kimi ga mienakute mienakute_

_Nan do mo yobikakeru yo_

_Konna ni soba ni iru no ni_

_Aitakute tomerarenakute_

_Kowaresou na hodo dakishimete itemo_

_Kimi ga todokanai_

_Kawarazu tsuzuiteru_

_Itami iseru no wa truth_

_Tsuki ga shizumu mado no iro ga_

_Kimi no hada wo aoku semeta ne_

Manda Kawaii olhou para a platéia e observou o que estava escrito nos cartazes, identificando mensagens direcionadas a ela dos mais variados tipos... desde "Case comigo!!!" a "me chama aí!!!" e "a galera do Brasil veio aqui acompanhar o show!!!" sorriu ao ler as mensagens... coisas como aquelas faziam seu trabalho valer a pena...

_Sukoshi mada furueteru_

_Kuchibiru ga mata kizu tsuketeru_

_Yoru ni ochite yuku ochite yuku_

_Shinjitsu wo sagasenai_

_Dare yori taisetsu na no ni_

_Shinjiteru kimochi yureteru_

_Kowaresou na hodo dakishimete itemo_

_Kimi ga todokanai_

Se preparou para a parte instrumental no meio do palco... Amanda-chan na bateria sentindo todas as notas e se mexendo com o ritmo...

_Deguchi no nai meiro mitai_

_Yuganda hikigane hiita no wa dare_

_Kimi ga mienakute mienakute_

_Nan do mo yobikakeru yo_

_Konna ni soba ni iru no ni_

_Aitakute tomerarenakute_

_Kowaresou na hododakishimete itemo_

_Kimi ga todokanai_

_Lies and truth ochite yuku_

_Shinjitsu wo sagasenai_

_Dare yori taisetsu na no ni_

_Shinjiteru kimochi yureteru_

_Kowaresou na hodo dakishimete itemo_

_Kimi ga todokana_

Manda Kawaii cantava com emoção os últimos acordes, deliciando-se com o público ali na sua frente...

Depois de terminar os últimos acordes começou a falar...

Manda Kawaii: enquanto eu estava aqui cantando pra vocês eu li os cartazes que alguns aqui se deram o trabalho de fazer, e fiquei muito feliz com o conteúdo desses... que bom que vocês me amam... quanto aos pedidos de casamento... desculpem-me, mas o meu coração já tem um dono...

com isso se ouviu alguns "ahhhh...", que prontamente cederam lugar a um "êêêêê" quando Manda Kawaii completou a frase...

Manda Kawaii: ..mas a Amanda-chan não tem namorado ainda... hehehehe quem se habilita?

Vários caras da platéia: EU! EU!!!!

Amanda-chan: ouvia incrédula as palavras de Manda Kawaii. Ela ia ouvir umas boas depois... pra que anunciar aos quatro ventos que ela não tinha namorado? Ela não tinha porque não queria e ponto final! É vão difícil entender?

Amanda-chan: muito obrigada aniki... ¬¬

Manda Kawaii: de nada... ai eu vou ouvir depois do show

Amanda-chan: agora que já parou de tentar arrumar um namorado pra mim que tal darmos continuidade ao show?

Novamente Amanda-chan se levantou de sua bateria e seguiu ao centro do palco, enquanto Manda Kawaii tomava uma garrafa de água...

Logo puderam ser ouvidos os acordes iniciais de uma nova música da banda...

Amanda-chan: essa eu quero ver todo mundo cantando junto!!!

Enquanto a introdução ocorria, Amanda-chan se mexia ao som da música no meio do palco, e o público ia reconhecendo a música e ansiando pela voz da baterista... dessa vez as luzes do palco eram multicoloridas e piscavam ritmadas por tudo, fazendo um efeito lindo de se ver...

_And so I play my guitar _

_I always play my guitar _

_karami au saigetsu o tadoru tabiji de _

_mabuta ni kanjiru yuiitsu no honoo _

_natsu no nagori o utsusu minamo(?) e _

_hanatsu senritsu yo--- tooku tooku kanawanakutomo _

_hatenai nagare ni wa setsuna no oto _

_yurarete mori e yama e to tadayou _

_aisenai arasoi sae nami ni nomare _

_yudaneta uta wa anata e to shizumu _

E Amanda-chan levanta as mãos para o alto sendo imitada pelos fãs...

Amanda-chan: quero ver todo mundo cantando junto!!

_forever rairara rairarara hitoshizuku no hamon _

_forever rairara rairarara omoi ni oboreru _

Amanda-chan: é isso aí pessoal, animação! sorriso

_yureru edaha no ne _

_I always play my guitar _

_chiisa na kage ni obieru watashi ga _

_okashii kai? soyogu ooi naru kawa yo _

_matataku inochi shinka ni fukarete _

_haruka na kioku ni--- tooku tooku nani o mitsumeru _

_hatenai nagare ni wa setsuna no oto _

_yurarete mori e yama e to tadayou _

_aisenai arasoi sae nami ni nomare _

_yudaneta uta wa anata e to shizumu _

Amanda-chan: mais uma vez... todo mundo comigo...

_forever rairara rairarara rekishi no nagame ni _

_forever rairara rairarara sotto idakareru _

Amanda-chan fecha os olhos emocionada cantando a última parte da música...

_yurarete yurarete_

Amanda-chan tomou uma garrafa de água, mas não voltou para a bateria, em vez disso se dirigiu até um piano. Manda Kawaii tinha aproveitado o tempo da música e trocado de roupa, agora estava com uma blusa de alças que imitava um espartilho preto com muitas rendas também pretas e uma saia pregueada preta que ia até os joelhos. Nos pés, botas de plataforma e cano alto pretas com fivelas nos lados. Os spykes e a coleira continuavam a ser os mesmos, e o cabelo estava preso em duas chiquinhas com fitas pretas.

Amanda-chan: vocês me permitem cantar mais uma antes de voltar pra minha bateria, né?

Público geral: siiiiiim...

Algumas pessoas do público: nós queremos ouvir a Manda Kawaii!!!

Manda Kawaii: calma gente depois eu canto mais sorrindo para a platéia

Amanda-chan: então vamos lá...

E assim Amanda-chan começa os primeiros acordes da música com o piano logo sendo acompanhada pelo som da bateria para depois começar a cantar suavemente... o palco escuro com um foco de luz azul focalizando ela e o piano com uma camada de gelo seco encobrindo seu pés... feixes de luz azul movimentavam-se lentamente nas horas mais agitadas da música calma e romântica... Manda Kawaii tinha trocado sua guitarra por um violino de cor mogno muito bonito.

_yasashii utagoe ni michibikarete..._

_nagare ochiru masshiro na namida ga kaze ni fukare toki wo_

_kizamu_

novamente Amanda-chan continua os acordes de piano junto com o som da batida cadenciada do baterista que a substituía... Logo na próxima parte Amanda-chan retomou a letra da música com a voz de Manda Kawaii fazendo a segunda voz baixinho...

_boku wo miru kegare wo shiranai hitomi wa_

_hate shinaku doko made mo tsuzuku daichi wo utsushi_

_chiisa na yubi de wasurete ita boku no namida no ato wo nazoru_

_kimi no hosoku sukitooru koe ga boku wo hanasanai_

_boku ga koko ni itsuzukeru koto wa dekinai no ni..._

nessa parte Amanda-chan começou a cantar mais alto um pouco, enquanto via o público acompanhar a música com as mãos pra cima... várias luzes piscando, muito lindo, um momento único.

Logo depois, Amanda-chan fez uma pequena seqüência praticamente só de piano, com pouca participação da bateria.

_Ah... kobore ochiru namida wa o wakare no kotoba_

_nani mo kikazu, tada boku no mune ni te wo ate hohoemi wo ukabe_

_kimi no hoho ni kuchizuke wo... boku wa kimi wo wasurenai_

_motto tsuyoku dakishimete boku ga sora ni kaeru made_

_kimi no hosoku sukitôru koe ga boku wo hanasanai_

_motto tsuyoku dakishimete boku ga kienai you ni..._

_boku ga kienai you ni..._

Amanda-chan terminou de cantar e continuou a tocar o piano, encerrando a música e se levantando, indo novamente para a sua bateria. Manda Kawaii então se dirigiu mais para o centro do palco com sua inseparável guitarra, já dando os primeiros acordes que fizeram novamente o público levantar do chão. As luzes dançavam no ritmo, ora multicoloridas, hora brancas...

_Asu ga doko ni aru kanante shiru hazumonai yononaka_

_chikara monaku ikitekita kobushi wo ni ramitsuketa_

_sou, korogari mosezu isshinfuran ni oyogi_

_kurushi magire itsu no hi mo SAYONARA wo sagashita_

_Haru wo isogu kaze no iro wa itsumo boku wo nayamaseru_

_Mayowazu ni hitasura ni kono michi wo yukitai_

_hito wa minna sakebu kedo tatakai wa yamenai_

_asu wo mitai kara_

_akogare wa tsuyoku takaku yume miru koto wa wasurezu_

_kimi wa kimi de areba ii shinji nuite hoshii_

_Ai wo kataru hana no iro wa itsumo boku wo nagomaseru_

_mayowazu ni hitasura ni kono michi wo yukitai_

_hito wa minna sakebu kedo tatakai wa yamenai_

_asu wo mitai kara_

_Hoshi ga egaku mirai chizu wa itsumo boku wo madowaseru_

_Modorezuni naita nara kazakami ni tateba ii_

_arukidasu ashimoto wa kirameki ni michiteru_

_mayowazu ni hitasura ni kono michi wo yukitai_

_hito wa minna sakebu kedo tatakai wa yamenai_

_isamashiku kanashi geni kono machi mo nagareru_

_asu wo mitai kara_

terminada a música, Manda Kawaii se dirigiu até a ponta do palco para conversar com a platéia, enquanto Amanda-chan ia discretamente para o camarim e o baterista substituto que assumia o piano também quando necessário, se postava na bateria com as baquetas ali deixadas.

Manda Kawaii: pois é povo... estão gostando?

Platéia: siiiiim!!!!! bem alto

Manda Kawaii: quê? Não ouvi... mais alto... vocês estão gostando?

Platéia: mais alto ainda SIIIIIM!!!!!!

Manda Kawaii: ahhh agora sim... bem, agora eu quero alguém da platéia para cantar comigo... alguém se habilita?

Gente enlouquecida: EU!!! EU!!!! EU!!!! EU!!!! EU!!!!! EUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!

Manda Kawaii: bem vejamos... olha para o público desesperado por chamar atenção você, pode subir... aponta para um garoto que estava pulando feito louco para chamar atenção

O garoto atravessou o mundaréu de gente à sua frente e os seguranças o deixaram passar e subir na passarela que adentrava o público bem no meio do palco. Assim que subiu correu para o lado de Manda Kawaii com os braços levantados fazendo "v" de vitória com as duas mãos... ele tinha cabelos curtos negros e rebeldes e olhos verdes. Vestia uma camisa da banda e uma calça preta, além de coturnos. Usava spykes nos pulsos e tinha um pircing no nariz.

Manda Kawaii: e então, como se chama?

Garoto: Rick... e eu vim de Paris

Manda Kawaii: ok Rick... então vamos lá... eu começo e você continua, ok?

E então começam os primeiros acordes da música e Manda Kawaii começa a cantar suavemente.

_oui c'est la vie..._

_oui c'est la vie, oui c'est la vie_

_ki mama ni yurameite_

_oui c'est la vie, oui c'est la vie_

_omoi wa kogareru_

Assim que ela termina o refrão, para de cantar e o rapaz começa a cantar suavemente a música...

_dare ka matteru you na kibun ni kokoro ukarete_

_kyuujitsu no tobira o kugureba itsu ni naku_

_toori wa azayaka na yosoi yuki kau shiawase_

_yubisaki wa sabishiku anata o sagashite_

novamente no refrão Manda Kawaii começa a cantar, mas junto com o rapaz os dois cantando e misturando as vozes

_oui c'est la vie, oui c'est la vie_

_tooku no utagoe o_

_tadotte yukeba mou atari wa tasogare_

_this time yasashii koe ga_

_this night machi ni orite_

_this time koyoi kagiri no_

_this night toki o wasureru_

Manda Kawaii cantou sozinha essa parte da música e depois deixou que Rick continuasse sozinho...

_kokoro nashi ka nigai tabako wa tameiki majiri_

_hohoemu hitonami ni yurete wa kiete yuku_

_douyara hai yaku wa utsuro na tsuu kounin no kizashi_

_sore nara hissori irodori soeru yo_

No refrão novamente os dois cantaram juntos... Podia-se perceber que obviamente o rapaz tinha conhecimento de música e acompanhava com perfeição a letra...

_oui c'est la vie, oui c'est la vie_

_ki mama ni yurameite_

_toki ni wa konna hi mo ii kamo shirenai_

Novamente Manda Kawaii canta sozinha, finalizando a música.

_chizu ni nai tokoro he yasashiku tada yoeba_

_shirazu ni kuchi zusamu jikan o wasurete_

_oui c'est la vie, oui c'est la vie_

_ki mama ni yurameite_

_oui c'est la vie, oui c'est la vie_

_omoi wa kogareru_

Manda Kawaii: obrigada Rick... você tem experiência com música, não?

Rick: é... na verdade eu sei alguma coisa... encabulado

Manda Kawaii: pois bem, mais uma vez obrigada Rick... e assim Rick sai do palco para os bastidores para depois sair pela lateral e voltar para o povo

Amanda-chan: sentiram minha falta ou nem tanto?

Amanda-chan estava com uma roupa diferente, usava uma camisa branca com detalhes em preto na ponta da gola nos punhos e nos botões e por cima desta, um vestido de alças preto e comprido, com saia rodada que era frente única e deixava muito da blusa de baixo a mostra, quase que uma saia pela pouca quantidade de tecido acima da cintura. Na cabeça, os cabelos loiros em um rabo baixo presos com uma fita e na cabeça uma cartolinha negra. Nos pés, os sapatos boneca com uma meia 7/8 preta lisa. A maquiagem pouco havia mudado, a diferença era o batom que agora era rosado, quase da cor dos lábios. Na gola da blusa no lugar da 1ª casa de botão, um broche preto com prata do camafeu chamava a atenção.

O público vibrou.

Amanda-chan: ahhh mas em foi muito tempo... mas não tem problema vamos resolver isso agora...

E logo os primeiros acordes da música começaram a ser tocados e Amanda-chan começou a pular no ritmo da música. As luzes do palco estavam variando entre verde, amarelo e branco causando um belo efeito no palco.

_I wake from a nightmare now_

_In the day it haunts me_

_It slowly tears me apart_

_With dreams of a distant love_

_I'm a wandering satellite_

Sorriu para o público, se mexendo e dançando ao ritmo da música enquanto andava pela passarela no meio do público, que ficava louco...

_Somewhere in the wasteland_

_I see you smiling at me_

_A vision out of my dreams_

_Will everything change_

_Take the pain away_

_Lead me with your light_

_Heading for the sun_

_Leave the sadness behind_

_Crossing oceans dry_

_Yeah_

_My world spinning out of time_

_Won't somebody stop me?_

_I may be losing my way_

_Will you make it right?_

_Take the pain away_

_Hear me as I cry_

_Heading for the sun_

_Leave the sadness behind_

_Crossing oceans dry_

_Deep inside I go_

_Spirit dreams inside_

_Spirit dreams inside_

Manda Kawaii que estava com um violão agora, mandou ver durante o espaço em que Amanda-chan não estava cantando...

_What can I do, I ask?_

_There's nothing left to say_

_What can I do, I ask?_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Why am I here?_

_Why am I lost?_

_Where is love?_

_Lead me with your light_

_Heading for the sun_

_Leave the sadness behind_

_Crossing oceans dry_

_Deep inside I go_

_Heading for the sun_

_Leave the sadness behind_

_Crossing oceans dry_

_Deep inside I go_

Na parte final Manda Kawaii acompanhou Amanda-chan com a Segunda voz, as duas se combinando perfeitamente bem.

_Spirit dreams inside_

_(Spirit dreams inside)_

_Spirit dreams inside_

_(Spirit dreams inside)_

_Spirit dreams inside_

_(Spirit dreams inside)_

_Spirit dreams inside_

_(Spirit dreams inside)_

Terminada a música, Amanda-chan então se dirigiu ao piano e antes de mais nada começou a falar.

Amanda-chan: bem essa canção vocês conhecem muito bem... ela é um dos nossos trabalhos de Lost, romântico... para encher de amor os corações de todo mundo aqui porque afinal... _This is Irland, yo_

O público reconheceu a frase e foi a loucura com a frase, o palco escurecido apenas com luzes ora azuis ora verdes e Amanda-chan a tocar os acordes no piano sendo acompanhada pelo violão de Manda Kawaii.

_Night falls on the city_

_Finds me all alone_

_Makes me wonder_

_Should I just go on home_

_And I walk up the stairs_

_To see if you're sill there_

_Would you mind if_

_I found you alone_

Amanda-chan então aumenta um pouco a voz para a próxima parte da música, mas não perdendo a melodia suave e romântica.

_Then a cold wind came callin'_

_Strange how it knew it'd bother me_

_See the night would fade_

_But the pain's gonna stay_

_Makes me wonder_

_Have you ever made love to me_

Amanda-chan então se prepara para o refrão onde a música é mais agitada, mas nem assim deixa de ser calma e romântica...

_I can't stop the rain, here it comes again_

_Lightnin' strikes across the sky_

_Oh, I can't stop the rain, here it comes again_

_Lightnin' only blinds my eyes_

Amanda-chan então toca e observa o púbico a sua frente... com as mãos levantadas, vários minifocos de luz se balançam na platéia... provavelmente celulares, lanternas... mas essa integração deu um efeito único e lindo para aquela visão...

_Ain't it sad_

_When the only love I ever had_

_Just slips away_

_Right through my fingers_

_Ain't it a shame when I think of your name_

_The only memory I have is it_

_I can't stop the rain, here it comes again_

_Lightnin' strikes across the sky_

_Oh, I can't stop the rain, here it comes again_

_It takes a witch to curse that goddamn sky_

_I can't stop the rain, here it comes again_

_Lightnin' strikes across the sky_

_Oh, I can't stop the rain, here it comes again_

_'Cause lightnin' only blinds my eyes_

Amanda-chan sorri enquanto vai preparando a finalização da música, a última estrofe.

_Oh, I can't stop the rain, here it comes again_

_'Cause lightnin' only blinds my eyes_

_Can't stop it, blinds my eyes_

Assim que terminou, se levantou sorrindo e se dirigiu a sua bateria, retomando sua posição de origem no show...

Manda Kawaii então já com sua guitarra de volta, começa a cantar tão logo os primeiros acordes da música são dados...

_Kimi to deatte kara ikutsumono yoru wo katari akashita_

_hachikireru hodo My Dream_

Amanda-chan faz a segunda voz, com suavidade enquanto Manda Kawaii se balança no ritmo da música...

_"Aitai" to omou koto ga naniyorimo taisetsu dayo_

_kurushisa no uragawa ni aru koto ni me wo mukete_

_Yume wo miteyo donna toki demo_

_subete wa soko kara hajimaru hazusa_

_Kimi to deatta kara ikutsumono yoru wo katari akashita_

_hachikireru hodo My Dream_

_TORANKU hitotsu dake de Rouman Hikou e In The Sky_

_tobi maware kono My Heart_

Novamente Amanda-chan faz o cora da Segunda voz e manda Kawaii pede mãos para o público levantar as mãos para cima e acompanhar o balanço da música.

_Soko kara "nigedasu" koto wa dare ni demo dekiru koto sa_

_akirame to iu na no kasa ja ame wa shi no genai_

_Nanimokamo ga shiranai uchi ni_

_katachi wo kaete shimau maeni_

_Itsuka sono mune no naka made mo kumoranu you ni Right Away_

_oikakeru no sa My Friend_

_TORANKU hitotsu dake de Rouman Hikou e In The Sky_

_tobi maware kono My Heart_

Manda Kawaii então se balança sorrindo e vendo o público com as mãos pra cima...

_Wasurenai de ano tokimeki_

_hitori janai mou ichido sora e_

Amanda-chan continua com a Segunda voz enquanto a música vai chegando ao fim. Após estar finalizada a música, Manda Kawaii pára para falar com o público...

------------------ letras das músicas q faltam... as três últimas do show---------------

Manda Kawaii: muito bom, muito bom mesmo... bem, o show está chegando no fim...ouve-se um "ahhhh" desapontado na platéia então vamos apresentar os nossos fieis companheiros de palco... Eu sou a Manda Kawaii como todos sabem na guitarra principal e no violino... na bateira principal e piano... Amanda-chan

Amanda-chan: hehehe... no baixo, Toshiya!

O rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos castanhos vestido de preto com capa e cartola tira a cartola para o público...

Manda Kawaii: na segunda guitarra... Kaoru!

Um rapaz de cabelos de tom rosa avermelhado e olhos castanhos que estava vestido com uma camisa branca, colete preto, calça preta coturnos pretos e chapéu preto caído sobre os olhos levantou a aba do chapéu e piscou para o público com um sorriso nos lábios.

Amanda-chan: e por fim, na bateria e no piano, me substituindo sempre que necessário, Shinya!

Um rapaz de cabelos castanho claro compridos com franja retinha e olhos castanhos sentado em um piano vestido com um vestido branco até os pés de mangas bufantes com gota alt, rodado com rendas e babados por toda a saia, sapatos boneca, luvas e meias 3/4 branco e na cabeça uma tiara branca fez um aceno e continuou ali.

Manda Kawaii: e nós somos Amanda²!!!!

Amanda-chan: muito obrigada pessoal!!!!

Manda Kawaii: e até a próxima...

E então as duas vão até a beira do palco, fazem uma reverência, pedindo aplausos e depois de jogarem beijos para a platéia, Amanda-chan joga as baquetas para o público que praticamente se mata pra pega e as duas vão para os bastidores onde o resto das pessoas que organizaram o show estavam e logo depois de conversar com algumas pessoas vão para o camarim se arrumar...

Amanda-chan: foi um ótimo show...

Manda Kawaii: foi mesmo... o público foi muito legal com a gente...

Amanda-chan: pois é... agora essa turnê acabou... o que faremos...?

Manda Kawaii: não sei... podíamos dar um tempinho... gravar uas seleções de músicas...

Amanda-chan: algumas? Oo

Manda ?Kawaii: cada uma podia fazer uma... depois de uns dois meses aa gente começa a trabalhar no novo cd... novas músicas...

Amanda-chan: é uma boa... mas como vc consegue pensar tanto depois de um show desses? Eu não sei você, mas eu tô morta... uu

Manda Kawaii: boba... vc sabe q eu sempre tenho idéias durante os shows... o contato com o público me inspira... XD

Amanda-chan: ok... deixa eu ver... podíamos gravar uma faixa bônus nos cds de seleção, uma faixa com uma música nova...

Manda Kawaii: eu vou preparar logo a minha, porque eu vou passar um mês gravando um cd de dueto com o meu amor...

Amanda-chan: falando em amor...

Manda Kawaii: ai... aí vem a bomba... 

Amanda-chan: ...porque você sempre gosta de falar da minha vida amorosa nos shows... sempre procurando pretendentes entre os fãs... droga... eu te disse que eu não estou afim de namorar agora várias vezes...

Manda Kawaii: mas vc é tão sozinha... você seria mais feliz com alguém...

Amanda-chan: desculpa, mas eu sou feliz sozinha, eu não preciso de um namorado, tá entendendo? Prometa que não vai mais procurar namorado pra mim!

Manda Kawaii: droga... tá eu prometo...

Amanda-chan: assim está melhor, agora vamos pq eu ainda quero descansar hoje... abre a porta pra sair

Amanda-chan sai do camarim seguida por Manda Kawaii e os seguranças vão as escoltando até o carro que as levaria embora. Manda Kawaii entra, mas antes de Amanda-chan entrar, o segurança a empurra para o chão salvando-a de um tiro que veio logo em seguida. Se não o tivesse feito, a essa altura com certeza Amanda-chan ia ser atingida em cheio na cabeça...

Amanda-chan, ainda assustada e estática foi colocada no carro pelo segurança e logo o motorista partiu direto para o hotel onde elas estavam hospedadas...

Manda Kawaii: credo... quem será que atirou? Tomara que peguem logo esse louco... eu quase perdi a minha aniki... buááááááá!!!!!!

Amanda-chan: ainda estática eu não acredito ainda...

Logo depois, chegaram ao hotel, Amanda-chan tomou um banho e se atirou na cama. não queria mais nada a não ser dormir depois daquele desfecho de noite, e Manda Kawaii respeitou isso, não a incomodando...

Do lado de fora do quarto, na suíte das duas no hotel, Manda Kawaii: estava sentada com os três rapazes: Toshiya, Kaoru e Shinya, tentando entender o que houve e tentando arranjar um jeito de esfriar as coisas enquanto o culpado não era preso...

Manda Kawaii: alguém tem alguma idéia do que fazer?

Toshiya: podíamos aumentar a segurança dela...

Shinya: ou podíamos faze-la desaparecer por uns tempos...

Todos: hãn? Oo

Shinya: claro, se ela tirar férias, ir secretamente para algum lugar por uns tempos até as coisas esfriarem ou o culpado seja preso... se não souberem aonde ela está, não poderão mata-la...

Kaoru: mas me parece arriscado... e se a informação vasa?

Shinya: só vai vazar se alguém envolvido contar... o que não vai acontecer...

Toshiya: mas é arriscado... vocês estão arriscando a vida dela com esse plano...

Manda Kawaii: você parece mais preocupado que eu Toshiya... o que houve?

Toshiya: nada eu só...

Shinya: ele faz isso porque gosta dela e se preocupa demais com ela...

Toshiya vermelho Shinya!!!

Manda Kawaii: já entendi... mas não se preocupe... vamos tomar providências... claro que ela não vai sozinha nessa viagem, os seguranças vão acompanha-la e qualquer coisa ela volta imediatamente para cá...

Kaoru: mas ela tem que ir para um local improvável... não pode ir por exemplo para o Brasil, o Japão... tem que ir pra um lugar onde ela seja menos reconhecida...

Manda Kawaii: Grécia... quase ninguém sabe que ela era louca pra visitar a Grécia quando adolescente... ela pode ir pra lá... ela iria gostar de ir para Atenas ou algo do tipo...

Kaoru: claro... não é o esperado... todos esperam que vocês duas voltem ao Japão para a produção do novo cd...

Manda Kawaii: quanto a isso... resolvemos fazer algumas seleções de sucessos antes de começar o novo cd... isso pode ser feito antes de partirmos... ela escolhe o nome, as músicas e o resto a gente faz a distância... e eu vou aumentar a minha segurança enquanto eu gravo o dueto com Takanori...

Shinya: então está bem... vamos descansar e amanhã conversamos com ela...

Manda Kawaii: concordo... boa noite, rapazes...

Os três: boa noite... e saem da suíte para seus respectivos quartos enquanto Manda Kawaii se atira na cama para dormir...

No dia seguinte, Amanda-chan acordou cedo, não conseguira dormir bem, estava preocupada com os acontecimentos do dia anterior...

Amanda-chan: ainda bem que a turnê acabou... eu não teria ânimo pra mais um show agora... porquê alguém gostaria de me matar?

Amanda-chan levantou da cama, colocou os chinelos e abriu a porta para buscar um copo d'água e levou um susto... na sala, estavam Manda Kawaii, Kaoru, Shinya e Toshiya, conversando sentados nos sofás...

Amanda-chan: o que significa isso?

Manda Kawaii: vc acordou cedo...

Amanda-chan olhou pela sala... estavam todos vestidos, peo jeito haviam acordado muito mais cedo que ela...

Amanda-chan: eu... eu já volto!

E foi para o quarto e fechou a porta e se encostou nela... ela estava com uma camisola... sentiu as faces corarem, mas tratou logo de se vestir... queria muito saber o porquê da reunião tão cedo...

Enquanto isso, na sala, Manda Kawaii, Shinya e Kaoru riam da cara que Toshiya fez ao ver a aparição da garota...

Toshiya: por que vocês sempre querem tirar uma com a minha cara? uu

Shinya: porque é engraçado, oras... hehehe...

Manda Kawaii: agora sério... por que você não se declara logo em vez de agir feito idiota?

Kaoru: verdade.. o pior que pode acontecer é você levar um fora, mas se for isso você supera...

Amanda-chan: superar o quê?

Toshiya: nada! eles só estão falando besteira... "

Amanda-chan: mas essa reunião toda não é sobre besteiras, não? Ôõ

Manda Kawaii: na verdade... é sobre o que ocorreu ontem... estávamos conversando e tivemos uma idéia...

Shinya: a idéia é você desaparecer por uns tempos enquanto procuram o culpado pelo atentado... viajar secretamente.. tirar férias...

Amanda-chan: bom eu realmente acho eu todos precisamos de férias, mas para onde eu iria?

Mana Kawaii: que tal Atenas, Grécia? Eu vou ter que voltar pro Japão... o dueto com o Takanori...

Amanda-chan: mas eu iria... sozinha?

Manda Kawaii: sim, mas eu iria buscar você em dois meses... e claro que os seus seguranças riam junto para vigiá-la e protege-la... mas iria ser mais difícil de te acertarem... eu vou estar segura...

Kaoru: e nós não somos a parte importante da banda para alguém tentar nos matar...

Shinya: e então?

Amanda-chan: nem... admito que preciso mesmo de férias, mas... aliás você não se posicionou, Toshiya...

Toshiya: eu já sou voto vencido mesmo... uu

Manda Kawaii: então tá combinado! Você vai pra Grécia! Ah e tira bastante fotos por mim tá? Te verei em dois meses...

Amanda-chan: hã? Mas e as seleções...?

Manda Kawaii: a gente dá um jeito de se comunicar e resolver isso... vai arrumar as malas que eu vou trocar a sua passagem...

Amanda-chan: ... tá bom... oo'

Shinya: bem, reunião encerrada... vamos! puxa Toshiya e Kaoru do sofá nós também temos malas pra fazer... afinal hoje nós vamos para o Japão em... 4 horas!

Manda Kawaii: as minhas malas eu já arrumei... precisa de ajuda? procurando o telefone

Amanda-chan: não... mas eu não sei... não seria melhor voltar pro Japão antes...?

Manda Kawaii: todos te esperam no Japão... exatamente por isso que você vai viajar agora... disca um número alô? Eu gostaria de uma passagem nó próximo vôo para a Grécia... ahãn... sim... sim... ótimo... vou mandar o motorista pegar agora... ok... desliga o telefone tem certeza de que não quer ajuda? O seu vôo é daqui a duas horas!

Amanda-chan: o quêêêêê??? OO

Manda Kawaii: menos gritaria e mais trabalho entrando no quarto e ajudando a dobrar roupas e guardar objetos pessoais

Amanda-chan: mas não é cedo demais?

Manda Kawaii: quanto mais cedo melhor, pois há menos chance de descobrirem... vou mandar um dos seus seguranças buscar o bilhete... eu nem disse para quem era a passagem pra não dar bolo... então vamos terminar de arrumar logo...

Amanda-chan: uu

Assim durante uma hora as duas arrumam tudo nas malas e no fim Manda Kawaii senta em cima da mala para Amanda-chan fecha-la...

Amanda-chan: pronto... uu batidas na porta

Manda Kawaii: sim?

Segurança: a passagem, senhorita...

Manda Kawaii: arigatõ... agora pode avisar os outros seguranças que precisamos de um carro para ir ao aeroporto?

Segurança: com licença... e sai

Amanda-chan: eu vou me despedir dos rapazes...

Manda Kawaii: à vontade... vou ver algo pra você comer antes da viagem... comida de avião é muito ruim... 

Amanda-chan: " ok...

Assim Amanda-chan pega o elevador e desce até o andar dos rapazes. Chegando lá ouve um conversa ou pelo menos parte dela...

Kaoru: ...contra porque el.. é interrompido

Toshiya: nem termina... você sabe que não foi por isso...

Shinya: foi porque ele tava preocupado... hehehehe

Toshiya: Shinya!

Amanda-chan: entrando preocupado com o quê? Oo

Toshiya: nada... nada...

Amanda-chan: bem... eu vim aqui me despedir porque daqui a uma meia hora eu vou pro aeroporto pra voar rumo à Gécia... então eu tinha que me despedir de vocês...

Shinya: mas jáááá??

Amanda-chan: a Manda disse q era melhor se eu fosse antes... quando ainda não deveria ir... uu

Kaoru: ela está certa...

Amanda-chan: buáááááááá!!!! Eu vou sentir saudades... vocês e a Manda são a minha família... TT

Toshiya: não chora... abraça ela

Shinya: abraço em grupo!!!!! e abraça ela junto com Kaoru

Amanda-chan: obrigada gente... enxuga as lágrimas mas eu estou tomando o tempo de vocês, não

Toshiya: nééém... nós ainda temos tempo pra arrumar as malas... você é que não tem muito tempo...

Então Manda Kawaii aparece nno elevador e berra...

Manda Kawaii: ANIKIIIIII!!!!!! VEM COMER ANTES Q VC SE ATRASE E PERCA O AVIÃO PQ AQUI N É Q NEM NO BRASIL!!!!

Amanda-chan: ihhh é verdade... vou sentir saudades... sayonara!

Toshiya: se cuida...

Shinya: se divirta bastante...

Kaoru: descansa dessa bagunça...

Toshiya: ah e mantenha contato...

Amanda-chan: ok... até daqui a dois meses... vai pro elevador

Toshiya: tome cuidado...

Shinya: é você tá caidinho mesmo...

Toshiya: mas eu não vou falar nada... ela não me vê assim... vai ser melhor assim do que depois abalar a banda... o clima ia ficar estranho se eu falasse... melhor eu esquecer...

Kaoru: Toshiya...

Toshiya: não... nem fala mais nada... vamos voltar a arrumar as malas...

Uma hora depois, Amanda-chan estava em um vôo para Atenas, Grécia sem saber o que a aguardava...

Continua...

N/A: e aí? O q acharam? Muita música? É q não existe show sem umas 10 músicas no mínimo... pelo menos n de bandas internacionais famosas...

Bom assim como já devem ter lido na nota especial, essa fic é um presente de niver para a Araujo-san q faz niver junto com o Saga e o Kanon! o/o/o/ espero q vc goste dessa homenagem, pq eu sinceramente não sabia o que escrever, então desencavei uma idéia do fundo do baú... talvez vc se lembre q eu já comentei dessa idéia, talvez não, mas foi o melhor q eu consegui fazer... uu então...

\o/\o/\o/ OMEDETÕ GOZAIMASU!!!!!! \o/\o/\o/

Ah e respondendo desde já questionamentos futuros...

Sim, o Toshiya, o Kaoru e o Shinya são mesmo a imagem e semelhança dos integrantes de mesmo nome do Deg (Dir En Grey)... eu simplesmente amo essa banda e como ela não pode existir na história por eu usar as músicas deles, então eu os coloquei como integrantes da banda secundária... mas não deu pra encaixar o Die e o Kyo... se eu puder eu coloco eles na história de algum jeito... quem sabe...

O "Takanori" namorado da manda Kawaii é Takanori Nishikawa o astro pop conhecido como T.M.Revolution...por isso nenhuma música dele será usada na banda...

Agora os repertórios do show na ordem em que foram usados...

Stay Away - L'Arc En Ciel

Beast of Blood - Malice Mizer

Vanilla - Gackt

Loreley - L'Arc En Ciel

Le Ciel - Malice Mizer

Prism - Psycho Le Cému

C'est La Vie - L'Arc En Ciel

Spirit Dreams Inside - L'Arc En Ciel

I Can't stop the rain - KISS

Roman Hikou - Psycho Le Cému

Shine - Luna Sea

Holliday - Green Day

Love is Dead - Psycho Le Cému

Bem... acho q é isso... esse foi o 1º cap...

no próx cap...

Grécia... Amanda-chan conhece alguém especial em sua fuga dos fãs...

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!!!!


End file.
